


Sounds Like Sunday

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Road Trips, Same-Sex Marriage, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, Travel, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda, Natasha and their daughters take a vacation.





	

As Natasha and Wanda sat at the large table, their respective gazes glanced upwards from time to time as their smiles only widened. The sound of shuffling and excitable voices filtered through.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Natasha directed her smile towards Wanda as she whispered. “I think they know.”

A nod as Wanda’s own smirk mirrored Natasha’s. “But of course, a hint is all they need, no?”

As the sound of hurried footsteps immediately followed, the two attempted to keep their composure. Yet despite their efforts to avoid appearing anticipatory, either woman’s gaze continued to shift towards the doorway.

The triplets appeared still in their formation and buzzing with excitement as they conversed among themselves. Then their attention landed on their mothers, in unison, as if rehearsed, they spoke. “When?”

Natasha and Wanda couldn’t help but giggle, their laughter subsiding after a couple of moments, Natasha walked towards the group as she gave each a light kiss on the cheek then replied. “Oh, so you didn’t find the other clue?”

The looks that crossed the girl’s faces made it difficult for Natasha to supress her laughter, but she quickly added. “Joking, I’m joking.”

Wanda’s smile remained fixed in place as she walked over, her arms resting around Natasha’s shoulders as she cooed. “But we can go as soon as you girls have packed.”

As the triplets then turned and swiftly moved to return to their room, Wanda softly called. “Don’t forget anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In their expansive shared room, each girl moved to her own closet, seeking out a particular favourite few outfits.

Anna balanced her long, slender dresses over her arm as she brimmed with excitement, constantly glancing to her sisters as she swept through her orderly arranged railings.

Katya took a less methodical approach, snatching up and depositing on her bed whatever articles struck her fancy, her own smile widened when she encountered something she hadn’t tried on in some time.

Marina shrugged as she looked over the torrent of clothes mixed together at the bottom of her closet. Her shelves stacked with nearly arranged trinkets.

A sigh, she then turned her attention to the pair as she cooed. “Can I borrow something of yours?”

The pair didn’t return their attention, but replied quickly. Anna’s response gentle but firm. “You’re a little bigger, so I don’t think it’d fit well.” Katya giggled as she replied. “Gonna have to sort it out sometime Sis.”

A nod, Marina bent over as she grunted while hoisting the tangle onto the ground, sitting before it, she began to undo the myriad collection. “So, how many outfits will I really need?”


End file.
